PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: A key foundational component of this P30 application is the Personalized Clinical Core, which will be the primary source of human cells, tissues, biofluids [e.g.: sputum, bronchoalveolar lavage fluid (BALF), sweat, serum] and translational research expertise. The Personalized Clinical Core builds directly on current clinical research strengths and infrastructure at CCHMC, including the CFF-TDN program, the CF-RDP program, investigator-initiated research, and institutional commitments to CF translational research. The Personalized Clinical Core will expand these capabilities in critical ways, focusing exclusively on obtaining patient-derived biospecimens accompanied by clinical correlates, and providing full clinical research capabilities to operationalize novel translational research projects. The Personalized Clinical Core will coordinate the procurement, expansion, banking, and distribution of human specimens, and provide translational researchers with appropriate clinical research support to execute and interpret clinical investigation. The vision of this P30 Core is to enhance the CF-focused research on campus by provision of well-characterized, high quality and human-only samples from CF patients and appropriate non- CF controls. Centralizing these capabilities through the Personalized Clinical Core structure will help to drive research efficiencies and standardization. In addition, the samples obtained and processed through the Personalized Clinical Core will be available for direct use by CF researchers, and for projects utilizing the Personalized Model Systems Core and the Atlas of the CF Respiratory Epithelial Cells Core.